


A Fine Specimen - ART

by Santheum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batman speechless for once, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santheum/pseuds/Santheum
Summary: Batman is working to bust an intergalactic sex slave ring and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	A Fine Specimen - ART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/gifts).



[A Fine Specimen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835810) by Romiress for the Superbat Reverse Bang 2020! A fine specimen indeed!!!

Dedicated to all the people on the ManMan discord who love apples

**Author's Note:**

> I loved working with Romi on this! I had a set number of drawings in mind for the Reverse Bang, and this was actually an extra I did on a whim (I had the flu and needed some self-indulgence lol). Honestly, Romi brought this to life better than I could have imagined, with mystery and pining! I literally cannot wait to re-read it all again <3
> 
> Thank you to Romi who helped me meet all my deadlines, which is not one of my best skills XD


End file.
